Cracks that form within materials can be difficult to detect and almost impossible to repair. A successful method of autonomically repairing cracks that has the potential for significantly increasing the longevity of materials has been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,330. This self-healing system includes a material containing, for example, solid particles of Grubbs catalyst and capsules containing liquid dicyclopentadiene (DCPD) embedded in an epoxy matrix. When a crack propagates through the material, it ruptures the microcapsules and releases DCPD into the crack plane. The DCPD then mixes with the Grubbs catalyst, undergoes Ring Opening Metathesis Polymerization (ROMP), and cures to provide structural continuity where the crack had been.
Crack formation in coatings can be especially problematic, since coatings are often present to protect the substrate onto which they have been coated. For example, metal substrates may be coated with a layer of material to prevent or inhibit corrosion of the metal. A crack in such a coating typically leads to corrosion of the underlying metal, resulting in expensive and wasteful repair or replacement of some or all of a part made from the metal. To ensure the integrity of the metal, it may be necessary to replace the coating periodically, regardless of whether cracks actually have formed. Coatings also may be used in the form of primers, paints, stains, sealers and topcoats. Substrates for these coatings include building materials, windows, electronics, automotive parts, marine parts and aerospace parts. These coatings may protect the underlying material from corrosion, moisture, bacterial growth, ultraviolet radiation and/or mechanical impact.
It is desirable to provide a coating that can self-heal when subjected to a crack and that can maintain the protection of the substrate from the surrounding environment. It is also desirable to provide a coating that can self-heal under normal use conditions, for example in air, in water or in saline environments, and at room temperature.